Accord
'Accord ' is the leader of the Ambassadors. Personality: Accord's power affects his behavior. Specifically it makes him hyper-aware to disorder and things that are "out of place", so much so that even minor details can drive him to homicidal rage, though he recognizes this in himself and does actively try to contain the urges his power gives where it would be inconvenient to act upon. It is unknown how much of his original personality was subsumed by his power. Appearance: Accord is short— barely over five feet — and tends to dress more like a CEO than like a cape. Despite this he wears an ornate wood-and-silver mask with tailored suits and walking cane. Abilities and Powers: Accord is a Thinker whose intelligence increases in relation to the size and scope of the problems presented to him; the greater the problem he's given, the faster he can find a solution to it. As a test of his abilities, he devised a solution to world hunger using only a telephone and the internet in less than six and a half hours and in a further nine typed it up into a concise 150 page document outlining how to implement it. His plans are often so complicated, however, that only Taylor Hebert seriously considered using them. Accord also has a minor sub-talent for creating objects with multiple interlocking parts and a sense of aesthetic harmony. He personally creates all the costumes and masks for each of the Ambassadors and his own mask is made of multiple pieces that shift in response to his facial expressions. Similarly he has created furniture that automatically adjusts itself to the user's weight and posture for maximum comfort, with apparently no electronics involved. History Background: Accord worked in an office handling economic oversight within the Parahuman Response Team. He took an afternoon off one day to solve world hunger and devised a plan that would solve it. He turned the sum of his work over to his employer who barely looked at it before demanding that he get back to work. He began siphoning and redistributing funds from his department but failed to account for the other Thinker that worked there. He was caught, imprisoned, and then broken out by a jailbreak specialist. "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 20 Nobody that Accord contacted took up his ideas. Government after government failed to read the documents he sent them while no one raised the subject of his work to the United Nations or any major political body. "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 20 Accord later decided that he would take the slow, steady path to victory. He amassed contacts, wealth, expanded upon his plans, and spent half an hour each morning to ensure that everything was up to date. "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 20 Story Start He had dealings with the travelers, hiring them to attack Blasto's Lab. Before they moved to Brockton Bay Accord outfited them with their matching red and black costumes. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine As a consequence of the Slaughterhouse Nine coming to Boston Accord lost all but two of his Ambssadors. Post-Echidna New Delhi Golden Morning Accord's plans benefited people well past his death. Trivia *Accord's walking cane contains a hidden folded blade. References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Ambassadors Category:Thinker